ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus Hoffmann
Kapitänleutnant Klaus Hoffmann is a Kriegsmarine sailor who serves aboard the German U-Boat, U-612, in 1942. He is the newly promoted Captain of the newly built U-612. His crew is a mix of new recruits and experienced men. Hoffmann is the son of a famous World War 1 U-Boat Captain. Hoffman doesn't feel he can live up to the myth of his father and be what is expected of him. He is chosen to take a secret mission to trade an American man called Samuel Greenwood at an exchange point. Hoffmann picks up a cold which worsens, but they make it to the exchange point. Once there he is ready to take Greenwood over to the American ship along with Frank Strasser and another sailor. Greenwood says his goodbyes to Karl Tennstedt by insulting him, which provokes Karl to punch him knocking him overboard. Hoffmann is furious at Karl's stupidity and removes him from command, giving the command of the ship to Robert Ehrenberg in his place. Once at the American ship they learn that it is Greenwood's father who has arranged for this trade and that they are trading Samuel Greenwood for Ulrich Wrangel, the Captain of the U-113, who was believed dead or missing with his crew. They also learn that it is also a trap and that Greenwood's father has two American destroyers on course to intercept. The Captain of the American ship agrees to let Hoffmann get away on the condition he won't sink there ship if he does. Once back aboard U-612, Wrangel tells Hoffmann to sink the ship but he refuses and orders him to a bunk. Hoffmann soon is too ill to command and whilst he is sick in his bunk, Wrangel and Karl orchestrate a mutiny and take over the sub. Max von Haber, another sailor, and Frank don't agree with it and are taken to the back of the sub and held there. Eventually Wrangel decides that Hoffmann and the others must be removed from the sub and has the dingy made ready with some provisions. He allows Hoffman to speak to the men before he goes and convinces Wrangel to let the other men stay as they were only doing their duty and follow orders, he agrees, but von Haber chooses to leave with Hoffmann and they are both set adrift. At the end of the series, Samuel Greenwood now back safely in New York, is interrupted by his secretary who tells him he has a visitor. The man hasn't given his name but says that Greenwood owes him a ride. When the camera pans around from the shocked face of Greenwood it reveals Klaus Hoffmann standing there. Awards *Iron Cross 2nd Class *U-Boat Badge Gallery Robert Ehrenberg, Klaus Hoffmann, Karl Tennstedt, Eugen Strelitz, and Benno Schiller.jpg Robert Ehrenberg, Klaus Hoffmann, and Karl Tennstedt.jpg Klaus Hoffmann and Karl Tennstedt (2).jpg Klaus Hoffmann and Karl Tennstedt.jpg Hoffmann, Tennstedt.jpg Hoffmann, Ehrenberg, Tennstedt.jpg Hoffmann, Ehrenberg,.jpg Klaus Hoffmann (2).jpg Klaus Hoffmann and Robert Ehrenberg.jpg Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus Hoffmann, Klaus